Through the Rain
by Memorabilia
Summary: Pan's lost between her past and her future, what she believes and what she lives. Caught in a swirling nightmare, she escapes from life but is it really the right choice or is she heading for disaster?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z / GT Characters and this story is based on the song, Through the Rain by Mariah Carey.  
  
  
  
Through the Rain  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A figure walked into the night, her ebony hair and midnight eyes hiding her emotions from the darkness of the atmosphere. It just wasn't the darkness that made this atmosphere dark, it was what happened.  
  
The figure ran towards the trees, which would shelter her. She crashed through the trees and collapsed on the ground, onto her knees. She ripped off her orange bandana and threw her backpack onto the ground beside her. Her breath was rapid and rigid. Her arms were trembling and her chest was heaving. She sat back and folded up her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Her arms slowly wrapped around her knees, closing herself off from anything else in this world. The girl peered at her knees and felt tears fall down her face. "What happened to me?" She asked herself and unwrapped herself finally. She looked up into the sky to see the moon finally peering out of the clouds. The light fell onto her and revealed her identity. Of course, it was Son Pan. (Who else would it be?) Her eyes were hard with concentration but the shallow surface could not hide the betrayal and pain underneath. Her eyes were puffy from the tears and her hair was ruffled up slightly, even if it was back in a ponytail. Olive baggy pants were on her legs and her red T-shirt and blue vest combo covered her upper body. "What else can I do?" She asked herself out loud. "I've turned away from everything I've known." She sighed slightly and her voice turned to the brink of anger. "Actually, they turned on me, every one of them." She stood up suddenly, for she heard voices of some people wandering nearby. She took a short glance through the brush to see a family walking by, or a group of friends, she could not tell. "I have to go in for surgery next week." A girl said nervously. The people turned to face her. "No way! For what?" "Something with an artery in my neck or something." "Well, you've got our support, all the way, one hundred percent." Pan sat back down in the trees. "My friends were never that supportive." She thought back to a few hours.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why is Pan so out of fashion? Honestly, she looks like a one hundred year old plush doll with a monkey suit on." Bra and Marron said, as they talked back and forth. "I know, we should call the fashion police." "Hey Bra, hey Marron." Trunks said. "What are you guys up to?" "Talking about fashion, brother." Bra said innocently. "Have you guys seen Pan?" "No." "I need to talk to her about her Saiyan abilities. She thinks she can go as far as my dad went. I think she's nuts. She's just a girl, hey, there's Goten! Yo, Goten!" "Hiya Trunks, what's up?" "Nothing I guess." "We're talking about how much people have no fashion sense and Trunks talks about how people think the impossible." "Oh, okay, well, have you guys seen Pan?" "Boy oh boy, everyone's looking for Pan today, aren't they Bra?" "Yep." "Well, Pan likes Trunks, and everyone already knows that, but she's got to know she's got no chance. She's got too much stuff going on." "Thanks Bra, Marron, for your opinions in my fashion sense. Thanks, Trunks, for making everyone believe that I can't do some things and thank you Goten, uncle of mine, for telling people I've got no chance with anyone!" Pan stomped off, she was right behind them the whole time.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Support, yeah right. My grandma doesn't support me, my friends talk behind my back, no one else pays attention to me and my parents lost my trust for something I didn't do." Pan grabbed her book bag. Her "Family," wasn't even paying attention to her, if they were, they would have noticed she was gone and that they should look for her. She started walking farther into the bush towards the road. She could catch a ride with someone away from this place. She made her way towards the road, away from the bushes. The moon's light reflected off her body and she felt like a silhouette of light against the darkness. The long strip of asphalt loomed ahead as cars sped past. As Pan arrived at the side of the road, all cars were out of sight and no one was around, nothing was, to be exact. She started walking, she didn't know which direction, where she was going, all that mattered was that she was walking. Cars finally pulled into view, but Pan didn't notice them. She kept walking, walking, walking. The darkness consumed her, only until a car pulled by her, then she was swallowed in light, this cycle continued and continued. "Friends, what does the word mean? Does it mean people who turn against you? Does it mean a person whom acts friendly buts certainly aren't? Are they angels that are sent to break your spirits? Are they people who stab you in the back and kick you until you can't stand? Family, what does the word mean? Does it mean two people who love you? Does it mean people who raise you, but don't love you? Are they people who don't care about anything and use a child to get what they want? Are they greedy people? What are they, I won't know. My friends, I thought I knew them until they came and stabbed me in the back. My family, I thought I knew until they didn't care anymore." She sighed and stopped walking as she looked up towards the sky. The stars shone helplessly, as if they were forced to. She didn't care now and turned back to the road to see a car swerving towards her. Pan shouted in surprise and jumped out of the way, throwing herself into the ditch. The car swerved again back onto the road and continued driving. Pan sat up slowly from her grassy area. She stood up on shaky legs and waddled back up to the shoulder of the road. She took one last look at the moon as it was pulled back into the clouds and Pan continued walking as a single drop fell onto her cheek and it started to rain.  
  
I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again, on my own and I know, that I'm strong enough to live.Every time I feel afraid, I hold tight onto my faith and I live one more day, and I make it through the rain. 


	2. Dreary Memories

Through the Rain  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Still, I don't own Dragon Ball / Z / GT Characters that I use in this story, I just borrow.  
  
Read and Review if you want.  
  
Anywho, onto Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trunks walked slowly around in his room. His face was sunken and his hands were shaking. I hate it when I go nuts, he said to himself. He looked around and out the window where the rain was pounding selflessly onto the windows, making a sound of footsteps on the walls. Trunks sighed. "I had to do that. I had to burst out." "Caught the culprit." A voice said from the doorway. Trunks turned quickly to see a smirking Bra there. "Bra, I swear-" "Trunks, don't swear. Secondly, I finally got it out of you. Now I just need to get it out of Marron and Goten." Trunks glared at his sister. "You were in on it, too, you know so don't go blaming everything for something that you probably planned." Bra sighed and let her smirk drop into a disappointed look. "It was pretty mean I guess. But, I had the idea, you guys just, let's say, modified it a bit and put it to life." Bra said and walked into the room and closing the door behind her. Trunks nodded. "It was mean." "Yeah. Let's call Marron and then go three-way with Goten." Bra suggested and walked over to Trunks' telephone. She picked up the receiver and dialed Marron's number. Trunks just watched as his sister did all the work. "Hi Krillen. Is Marron there? Okay, thanks." Bra waited scant seconds before she started talking 24 km a second again. "Hi Marron, Trunks confessed, so confess otherwise I will tell Trunks that time-well of course he's in the room. Hold on a sec, Trunks, say hi to Marron!" Bra gave her famous, "Say-something-or-die glare." (Courtesy of Vegeta.) Trunks sighed and grimly took the receiver. "Hold on a second, Marron." He gave the receiver back to Bra and pushed a small blue button, which lead to speakerphone. The phone conversation floated around the room. "Hi Marron." Trunks sighed and Bra took over again. "Bra, I'm not confessing anything." "Of course you are, Marron!" "Bra, no way." "Trunks already confessed." "Oh well. Hold on a second, I've got something that will make you confess." There was a short silence before a voice came into the conversation, a new one. "Hello?" "Goten, it's Bra. Trunks' confessed and Marron won't. Make her confess." "Um, well." "Goten, if you don't I can always tell Marron about the time-" "No, Bra, no!" "Okay, fine, Marron, confess!" "Fine! I admit it, but you helped out too!" "Goten, now it's your turn." "What?" "Come on, confess." "No way." "Goten, desperate times call for desperate measures. Marron, there was this one time and it was a few months ago I guess and Goten-" "Fine! I admit it!" Trunks smirked at his sister who had handled the conversation well, but not well enough. "Now everyone, it's time for Bra's unmasking." Bra whirled around and had a horrified look on her face. "I don't have to confess, I already confessed to you, Trunks." She said quietly. "Get her, Trunks, make her confess!" "Marron, shut up!" "Goten, you're not helping." "Whoa, this conversation is way out of hand now. Bra, confess!" "No!" "There was this one time a few days ago and Bra was walking past this bar with hot serving guys as she says and she-" "I confess! I confess, leave me alone!" She cried and said her good-byes before hanging up the phone, disconnecting Marron, Goten and herself from the conversation. As she put down the receiver, she looked at her brother, her shoulders hunched and her face red, her hands balled into fists. "I. Hate. You. Trunks. Vegeta. Briefs." She breathed angrily and stormed out of the room. Trunks laughed, but only for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Bra, along with Marron and Goten were talking at the Capsule Corp. living room one-day when Pan was sparring with Goku. (This was a few days before Pan left, about a day before Goku died mysteriously.) Marron was looking at Trunks as if in a trance. She sighed and leaned back on the couch beside Bra. "What should we do?" Bra complained. "There's absolutely nothing we can do." Goten reasoned. "Why?" "Because there's nothing to do." "Oh." Marron kept her gaze on Trunks. "I've got an idea. Trunks, ask Pan on a date." Marron said. Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Just do it, Marron told you to." Bra said. "Why do I have to listen to a blonde?" Bra stood up in protest, realizing it was an insult. Marron took it as a compliment. "Ask Pan on a date, once you do, tell me." Trunks agreed there was nothing else to do, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks sighed and sat down on his bed. The rain started raining harder as he looked out the window. 'Why did I? Why did I have to do that? Why did 'we' have to do that? She thinks highly of us, since we're her only friends practically, Trunks said to himself. 'I hope she can forgive.' He said to himself. Sadly though, he stood up and opened his sliding glass door onto a balcony connecting his room and Bra's. Something inside Trunks' head told him Pan didn't forgive easily.  
  
Pan was walking along the highway and as she started walking, she tripped on a rock. She cried out in surprise and landed squarely on her left side. She groaned as she lay there, pain rising up her left side of her body. She also groaned in protest at the cold rain that was pounding against her body, making her feel cold and forgotten. "Why?" Pan cried out as she started getting back to her feet. "Why?"  
  
When you keep crying out.and you feel so far away.  
  
Pan got back to her feet and started walking, but she only got about 5 feet ahead when a car zoomed by, splashing water all over her.  
  
And if you keep, falling down.  
  
Pan cried out in protest at the vehicle and she was about to shoot it, but she held back. "I hate cars." She said under her breath and kept walking. She kept walking on the side of the road and every so often running in the middle of the road when there were no vehicles in sight. She even found herself running in the rain as if she was running away and finding herself lying on the highway, looking up at the clouds and rain. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked herself as she found herself walking along the shoulder of the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Pan, wait up!" Trunks called out. Pan was in the mall with Bra and Marron, well, she was holding their bags for them. It was all she did when she went to the mall with them. Pan turned around and smiled. "Hey Trunks." She blushed. Marron and Bra were inside of the store, so they couldn't see what was going on with her and Trunks. "Um, Pan, do you think that maybe, since tomorrow is Friday, we could possibly, go out on a date maybe?" Trunks asked, blushing slightly and bringing one hand behind his head. Pan tried to say something, but she was smiling so much that it was hard to talk, and she was speechless, so she just nodded. Trunks beamed. "That's great!" He paused. "I'll pick you up at 7:00, okay?" He hugged her tightly and pulled away smiling before leaving. Pan blushed a dark shade of red and jumped up and down squealing. Marron and Bra walked out from the store, bags in their hands. "Pan, hold these." Marron said, as if she didn't notice Pan's happy mood. Bra smiled at her best friend. "You seem jumpy, what happened to you?" "Trunks asked me out!" She squealed. Bra jumped up and down, hugging Pan in pure happiness. Marron, on the other hand, was glaring uncontrollably at Pan, but underneath her glare, was the hint of, what shall we call it, the hint of cleverness, but not the, "Used-For-Justice," kind, more like the, I've-Got-An-Evil-Plan," type.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: For just this small last part of the story, I'm jumping back and forth from Trunks to Pan's P.O.V, just so you know. Thanks.  
  
Pan sighed with tears threatening to fall down on her cheeks, but of course, she held them back.  
  
Trunks sighed as he finally felt the rain, it matted his wet hair to his head, making his clothes stick to his muscular body, he finally felt, how shall we put it, defeated, somehow.  
  
Pan stopped slightly and looked at a family picture of her and her family. The picture took place in the foothills with a river running through in the background. It was fall and colorful leaves were floating around everywhere, flying diagonally past the people in the picture.  
  
Trunks gazed into the sky, trying to remember memories of when the last time was, that he, Marron, Bra, Pan and Goten were best of friends. He couldn't really find a time, so he decided to look harder at this situation.  
  
In the back of the picture, from left to right, were Goten, Gohan, Goku, Chichi and Videl. In the front, in front of Goku, was Pan. In the picture, Goten, Goku and Pan wore the famous Son grin.  
  
Trunks found that special time, but it was long ago, a few days before Marron tried stealing Pan's friends away from her, calling her a snobby brat and a show-off, a few days later, he recalled Pan finding out and punching Marron squarely in the face.  
  
A car in the distance started slowing down a good 20 yards in front of Pan.  
  
Trunks sighed and started walking back into his room.  
  
When Pan looked up, her ki rose.  
  
Trunks cried out in surprise as he felt Pan's ki rise increasingly high.  
  
Arms reached out.  
  
Trunks took to the sky.  
  
Pan screamed in surprise as strong arms pulled her into the car and pulled off.  
  
Trunks got to the highway, to find no one there, but he did find a picture of the Son family on the ground.  
  
Dragon's Tamer: Read and Review, send flames if its necessary as well as your opinions. 


	3. Too Late

Through the Rain  
  
Chapter  
  
Too Late To Change What's Become Of the Future  
  
Too bad it was all a dream.Some scary dream I had when walking in the dark, in the rain.Pan thought silently.Then maybe that way she could get sympathy from her friends.Or at least some decent respect and friendship.  
  
Pan thought about the past, long and hard. It scared her to say the least. It was crazy, how one minute; something so crucial tears apart everything you ever stood for. Apparently, in Pan's mind, in the moment, the rain pouring down on her, she thought of friendship, it was everything she stood for. She stood for Trunks, Bra, and Goten.Marron.  
  
"My world was built around them, I was being dependant on something that could so easily tear me down but also keep my walls strong.How could I be so blind?" Pan muttered to the darkness and the tears of heaven as they crashed against her face.  
  
"It's just the way things are." Came a voice from the void of darkness before her. She jumped and raised her ki, but quickly let it drop. She remembered everything, the pain of being left out in the rain by her friends, everything. Her bare and cold hands twisted into a menacing fist as she inched forward.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself otherwise." She muttered, shaking her fist furiously, collecting the anger and anguish set into her soul by her friends.  
  
"Just somebody." A figure muttered and lightning burst. A figure, a male figure, a few years older than her, stood in front of her.  
  
"Yea, well, I need more details." She muttered.  
  
"I can tell you when you come with me."  
  
"Doubt that." Pan said simply and shot a ki ball at this dark figure. The attack and light of the blast lit up the area and standing in front of her was someone she recognized, but couldn't pinpoint. The ki blast faded into his hands as he shot it back. Pan blocked it, but it threw her off her feet.  
  
"Dammit, Pan, you need help with your training." The figure said and moved from the darkness. She gazed up into these pairs of blue eyes, violet hair, or was it.Pan felt too shocked to answer so she just jumped up and straightened her bandana.  
  
"I can manage on my own." She muttered. The figure nodded and his eyes reflected in the light. Blue eyes, just like Trunks, she remembered. She remembered the first time she set her sights on them; how they gleamed with joy and with mischief, how they told so many words at once and how beautiful they were, like pools of crystal water beyond a waterfall.  
  
"Pan, Pan. Always so stubborn, just like Gohan when he wants to be." Pan stood frozen, but not with fear, with question. How much did this guy really know, how much does he not know?  
  
"Whatever. What do you even want? You just barge in from the darkness and start talking to me like you know me. You don't know anything." She muttered with more confidence than she knew she even had. "I don't even know you!" She hissed with such a menace in her voice that it shook the atmosphere.  
  
"Really? Are you so sure about that?" He said and inched forwards towards Pan. Pan inched backwards, towards the road; her eyes set in determination and frustration.  
  
"I'm fairly sure." She admitted.  
  
"Then why are you backing away?" Pan felt confused. Why am I backing up? He doesn't scare me, but there's something about this guy.Still. A light flickered past, barricaded by the raindrops that created a shield of a likeness to a wet blanket draped across the sky. A car had passed.  
  
"Because, I don't want." She paused and turned away to the side and threw down her backpack. The bag throwing up grass and caked mud around her ankles as her whole body shook. She shook furiously as she backed up more and more, faster and faster. "I don't want."  
  
"Don't want what, Pan?" He seemed to jump off the ground and float effortlessly towards her; his pure blue eyes and his violet hair dangling in the moon's light. Pan doubled back and ran onto the highway.  
  
Right into an oncoming vehicle.  
  
Lights blinded her blurry vision.  
  
Her mind raced with questions that were never answered, harassed her mind.  
  
But not of any memories of what she'd left behind.  
  
She raised her ki abruptly, but a little too late.  
  
All she felt was a cold bliss, as she felt sharp searing pains before she blacked out into darkness.  
  
Where Trunks, Goten and Vegeta are.  
  
Vegeta felt so aware as a surfing power of energy entered his mind and trapped his thoughts.  
  
Goten felt a point of excitement leap into his heart but it suddenly died.  
  
Trunks could feel some kind of power quickly moving towards him, and fairly soon, engulf him.  
  
All at the same time.  
  
There was a sudden bolt that flashed in the atmosphere, sparking a hidden fear inside Trunks' mind. He gasped as if taking in a deep surge of air and keeled over, clutching his stomach. "Trunks!" Goten shouted and wrapped his hand around his friend's back for support.  
  
"Pull out of it, man!" Vegeta growled as he stood over air-stricken Trunks.  
  
"I.It's.what, the?" Trunks muttered and stood up slowly, holding his chest as it lurched with pain.Sharp searing pains.  
  
"What happened, man? Speak up." Vegeta said quickly.  
  
"I felt, I felt like." Trunks muttered quickly. He paused and sighed. "Sorry, I'm acting like such an immature person about this! I keel over and think that something is wrong with me! We should be out looking for Pan!" He cried and his hand clenched into a fist.  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement, Goten simply uttered an encouraging word.  
  
"What did we all feel just now?" Goten asked quickly. "I mean, we all felt something similar, but it was so different. I felt a ki rise quickly just before it disappeared. That's what I felt at least."  
  
"I felt bashed up, just like what I feel like when I come out of a fight with Goten or Dad." Trunks offered.  
  
"I felt Pan's ki rising and suddenly die out." Vegeta grumbled and looked around. Krillen, Bra, Marron and Chichi were standing in the room, their heads hung low. Videl and Gohan were out looking for Pan.  
  
"You felt her ki?" Trunks shouted and everyone turned. Bra had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What?" Bra asked.  
  
"I felt Pan's ki. It's dead, she seemed far away, by a highway, desolate yet undaunted, stuck in the middle of a large forest."  
  
"Hello, earth to Vegeta, it's basically where we live!" Krillen shouted. Vegeta held his head high.  
  
"Let's go check it out."  
  
So how was that for a chapter? (Author's Note.) I hope it was good, review and tell me how good it was, yo. 


	4. Because Of My Past

Through the Rain  
  
Chapter 4  
  
No one could remember how long it had been since Pan had disappeared that night so long ago. All that anyone could remember was that when they arrived at the highway, was a semi sitting in the middle of the road. Blood covered his front and on his hands.  
  
He seemed hauntingly pale and babbled on about a timely story no one could translate.  
  
But little did anyone know.  
  
He was talking about Pan.  
  
It's been at least a year or so since Pan had disappeared.No one could really remember.  
  
Until now.  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
A 14 to 15-year-old girl sat at the base of a tree in the middle of nowhere. The darkness illuminated her skin in the moonlight. Her orange hair streaked silver blew in the wind like little whisks of smoke on a gentle breeze. Her figure had improved since a few years earlier, leading from bashed up arms and legs to a tanned-but-not-too-tanned body with some curves. Her eyes reflected into the night like dark pools of ebony water.  
  
She was alone in the dark solitude of the night.  
  
This girl sat there in thought, wondering about how she ended up like this.  
  
How something so pure and rich could destroy her world and bring her into the world of darkness.  
  
The darkness wasn't so bad, she told herself. It keeps me away from him and all of his buddies. She grimaced in thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why can't I remember anything about my past?" The girl asked into a mirror one day around 9 months ago.  
  
There was no answer. Mirrors cannot talk and she knew that. She sighed as she put on her black bandana and slipped on her black wristband. In the mirror shone a girl with ebony hair, ebony eyes, and pale skin. She had a scar that caressed her skin from her left eye down to her chin, up a ways and came down again crossing to her neck. It was like a lightning bolt on her cheek. She wore black baggy pants with a lone silver chain hanging from her wrist to her pocket. On the back of her pants was a flame outlined in bright orange. She wore a gray T-shirt with black sleeves that fell to just above her elbows and a black collar. Over this shirt she wore a black vest that had a brown band wrapping across from her right shoulder to her hip, hugging her thin body. Her right arm was covered in a black band that came from her wrist up to before her elbow and she wore a wrist guard. On her left hand all she had was a band on her wrist, a thick black band with silver stars on it. This was she and this was Kia.  
  
Or so she made herself to believe.  
  
"Do you really want to learn about the past?" Her master asked as he walked into the room. He never really showed his face to Kia. He just stayed in the shadow, but always, always, Kia could remember his eyes of blue flickering in the shadows, with a strip of lavender hair hanging out of the shadows as well. That was all she ever saw of him and it made her curious about certain questions that flickered in her mind.  
  
She paused a moment and stood there, staring at her tomboy reflection.  
  
Do I really want to know?  
  
Of course.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I would rather show you, or demonstrate to you. It will help you understand this is better." He held up his hand and beckoned her into the shadows along beside him and there was hesitation for a short period of time. She walked into the shadows along side him.  
  
But that was the wrong choice.  
  
That's when the abuse started.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Because of the abuse, she had come up with a disorder. The disorder had tormented her, given her nothing but pain, frustration, anguish and the sickening reality that she deserved to be somewhere better. She knew she left something behind that she wished she hadn't. She knew there was something deeper, something darker that she knew she deserved to know.  
  
Too bad she couldn't ask anyone because of this dumb disorder.  
  
The moon high in the sky had started to sink below the horizon when Pan jumped back to reality. She cursed in the air and jumped up and ran. Ran to beat the clock, ran to beat fate, ran to beat destiny, ran to beat death.  
  
The woods fell around her as she ran, the leaves closed around her and the nothingness of the land gave her a feeling of uneasiness. "I've got to make it, I just have to!" She whispered to herself as she ran. She kept her mind focused on her crypt until she ran into someone.  
  
There were cries of surprise as two people tumbled onto the ground. Leaves and twigs cracked in tension as they rolled on them. Kia picked up her balance and took off again or tried. The man was quick enough to grab her wrist and pull her towards him.  
  
"Are you okay?" The man asked, half standing in the shadows of the remaining evening. Kia looked at him only to be shocked and settle into realization. There was blue eyes, the same piercing eyes as her master's.He moved closer and as he did, a strand of hair fell over his eyes, a strand of lavender hair.  
  
"Why-what, no, but, I'm sorry, master." Kia said quickly and tried to pull away from his grasp. He just held on.  
  
"What, master?" The shadows around him decreased as Kia looked at the horizon. She remembered an old saying on of her friends used to say when she was talking about hot cowboys. (Where is this coming from?) Daylight in the swamp, tails up, and get rising. The moon's a fallen; the sun's arisen.  
  
In the distance, at the horizon, the moon had fallen into its daily slumber. Only to have the sun start to rise and take its place.  
  
"Let me go!" Kia screamed as she felt it. Hot searing pains attacking her body, covering her. She screamed and screamed in pain as the startled man let go of the girl. He didn't let go because of her screaming.  
  
It was because of her skin.  
  
Her skin was charring, like she was on fire. It was like she was caught in some deadly fire.  
  
Kia screamed and started to run, regardless of the pain that stayed and started to continue, only worse and worse. She could hear someone calling her in the background but she paid scant attention.  
  
She stumbled, trying to remain in the shadows as the sun rose higher and higher.  
  
Right before her doorstep, she collapsed.  
  
She fell into the comforting and cold veil of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
The man watched the girl run off screaming, running in the forest. He stood horror stricken as he watched this scene. He ran after her and followed her stumble and trip in the maze of trees with no exit. He watched her run into small trees, acting like she was blind. He held his breath and suddenly, as he watched her skin peel and burn, he saw something incredible.  
  
The orange hair turned into black.  
  
Her skin was burning, leaving something else in its place.There was more skin under this.After all the skin had burned away, the girl ran as fast as she could and stumbled towards this large stone house in the trees. As she trailed up the stairs, she collapsed on the doorway.  
  
The man walked forward and looked closely at the windows. Boarded up and painted with the cold color of black. Cobwebs floated along where Virginia Ivy plants crawled up the walls. It was a cold house and made the atmosphere apparently as cold as ice, or as stone.  
  
The man ran to the girl and looked at her. She was withered away and there was something that shocked him.  
  
Another girl was in her place.  
  
Another girl by the name of Pan Son.  
  
Author's Note - That was an intro of how this story FINALLY gets going. How was it? Review or something or just sit there and wait for the next chapter. 


	5. I Live In The Darkness

Through The Rain  
  
I Live In The Darkness Beneath You  
  
Author's Note: I guess this is where the book actually starts, story I mean. Anyway I think this might be a really important chapter for the story but I can't tell. I think that the only thing I own here is the plot and the bad guys but hey, you can never be too sure. In stories like these, Trunks is always the one who's worried right? Well this time Goten is because of the fact Trunks has lost his love for Pan since she disappeared. It's kind of like Goten and Trunks switching places understand?  
  
On with the story.  
  
The girl was withered away before this man looked so familiar. He knew he knew her.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice barked from behind the boarded windows. The man before the girl stuttered and stood his ground at a loss for words.  
  
"Um, I'm just, I mean." He started and looked at the girl before him. It's Pan, it looks so much like her.  
  
The door creaked open just a bit so that no one could see in or out. There was an arm that wrapped around the withered girl and started dragging her inside. "Get off the property, come back and I will hunt you and kill you." The cold voice muttered and the door was slammed.  
  
The man with violet hair was left standing there quietly and decided to leave. He took to the air and flew away.  
  
The whole time he thought of the girl and sighed, knowing he knew who she was. He remembered waking up every morning to that same sweet face in the picture at his bedside. It was his best friend, Son Pan. He just knew it.  
  
Last time I talked to you, you were lonely and out of place.  
You were looking down on me, lost out in space.  
We lay underneath the stars, strung out and feeling brave.  
I watched the red orange glow.I watched you float away.  
Down here in the atmosphere, garbage and city lights..  
You've gone to save your tired soul; you've gone to save our lives.  
I turned on the radio, to find you on satellite.  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall, I'm waiting for a sign.  
All we are, is all so far.  
You're falling back to me; you're a star that I can see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there. You're falling back to me, defying gravity. I know you're out there, somewhere out there. Hope you remember me, when you're homesick and need a change. I miss your purple hair, I miss the way you taste. I know you'll come back someday, on a bed of nails I'll wait. I'm praying that you don't burn out, or fade away. All we are, is all so far. You're falling back to me, you're a star that I can see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there. You're falling back to me, defying gravity. I know you're out there, somewhere out there. You're falling back to me, the star that I can see. I know you're out there somewhere out there. You're falling out of reach, defying gravity. I know you're out there, somewhere out there. You're falling back to me, I know, I know. You're falling out of reach, yea.I know..  
  
Later onThe boarded house where Pan is  
  
The darkness seemed almost too welcoming as Kia woke up to see the darkness around her. She relaxed and flexed her muscles, sitting up. Or trying to anyway.  
  
She felt her feet being held down and her wrists. She felt totally weak as well.  
  
"Oh crap." Kia said as she shook violently to get out of the hold but it didn't work.  
  
She looked around her to see a completely dark room. There was no idea where it even started or ended. The darkness now seemed like an endless blanket that no one could get through.  
  
And right now, it was slowly killing her.  
  
"Kia?" Came a voice from the darkness.  
  
"What?" Kia barked and turned to see a darker silhouette against the darkness approaching her.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that you filthy bi-"  
  
The rest of the word was blocked out by Kia's screams of pain. The man in the darkness laughed.  
  
"Such a weak pathetic mortal!" He cried and once again Pan screamed at the pain inflicted to her skin.  
  
"Now, shape up otherwise I will have to remind you of your past." He muttered softly and undid the binds the held Kia.  
  
Kia jumped up and wiped her shoulder where the blood was slowly pouring. It was pouring through her shirt, soaked her skin and dampened her spirits.  
  
"Don't test me, Kia." Came the voice.  
  
"I wish not to, master." She said simply and stood there, her hand covering her shoulder.  
  
"Move for the door before I bind you once again." He muttered quickly and suddenly, a light appeared at the other side of the room.  
  
It was so far away.  
  
"But, master?"  
  
"Do not tempt me either." He muttered and Kia took off to a run to get away.  
  
"Do not leave this house just yet, change into your outfit." He muttered and what he said barely got to Kia's ears.  
  
She didn't want pay attention to him anyway. He was twisted and totally depraved.  
  
He was dangerous, was the last thing she felt before she was bathed in light.  
  
"What the?" She wondered as she stood out in a white hallway with blaring lights. "I don't." She paused and turned over her hands. "The pain. Where's the pain?" She wondered and looked around. The only thing that stood out was the Hench men in black suits looking at her from behind their glasses. "Creeps." She muttered and took off in a run.  
  
She pressed a button on the wall and there was a humming from behind it. The elevator was on its way down.  
  
She stood there tapping her foot impatiently and sighed. "I need to think about things." She said to herself, promised herself, instructed herself as the walls opened up and she stepped into the square room and disappeared without a trace.  
  
There was silence as Kia impatiently looked at the necklace around her neck. It had a dragon charm on it, its wings spread out, its head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
Why this necklace? What does it represent? Kia asked herself.  
  
"Run away." Came a voice from beside Kia. She jumped and looked beside her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run. I know the major secret of this place and what it hides." A woman said who clutched the edges of her white coat. In fact everything about her was white. Her skin, her coat, pants, hands, her hair.  
  
Everything.  
  
Kia nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "What?" Kia paused. "What's the secret?"  
  
The woman gazed into Kia's ebony eyes and Kia could feel a nervousness churn in her stomach and she feared the answer.  
  
"You are."  
  
"What do they hide?" Kia asked, still speechless almost from the previous answer.  
  
"You're a living lie. You're their protection against the world. But one thing holds them back from killing you." Kia's throat went dry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I cannot say now. You will learn in time." The woman paused as she heard the clanking of the elevator slow down. "Take this and run." The door opened and more men in black suits stood there. "Run now, Pan!" The woman thrusted something into Kia's opened palm and Kia closed her fingers around the object.  
  
"Pan, my name is Kia!" She screamed and ran as men grabbed for her. The woman screamed as the elevator closed with the black men in suits with her.  
  
"Pan?" She asked herself as an alarm distantly rang. She could tell she couldn't stop running. Something forced her onwards and she felt she needed to make one more stop.  
  
"My room!" She shouted and bounded up black steps that led into nothingness. She felt sweat trickle down her neck, which was taut with effort.  
  
"Keep running." She said forcefully as she got to the top of the stairs and ran down the hallway.  
  
Footsteps; someone was following her.  
  
Some one was chasing her.  
  
She ran into her room finally, all black, gray and dark colors. She ran to her dresser, grabbed a black pouch and stuffed it into her pocket. The door banged open as two men in black suits pursued her.  
  
"Do not leave the premises!" Someone shouted but Kia would not agree. She shook her head and jumped out the window only to start falling.  
  
"No!" She screamed and felt a something inside of her spark and she flew away towards the sky.  
  
The only thing she left behind was the voices of the men pursuing her.  
  
She guarded her face as she flew into trees, plenty of them. They were all around her and finally, she broke into a clear plain with flowing grass billowing in the moonlight now. Suddenly, she looked below her and saw a ravine or a drop off and at the bottom was.  
  
Two boys.  
  
One had violet hair and the other one had black.  
  
She didn't know what happened but the next thing she knew she was literally plummeting into the darkness below her.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself and yes I am aware that Kia did not look at what she had in her hand and what she stuffed into her pocket, I know, I know. You are just going to have to wait and see then. Read, Review and Wait for the next chapter! Peace out! 


End file.
